quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Snakeman
The Snakeman is a custom Monster for Quake. As the name would imply, the Snakeman is a mostly reptilian beast with extremely massive and muscular arms. Wielding dual Uzis, the Snakeman relies upon dishing out a great amount of damage in a short period of time. This monster is most effective when waiting in ambush. While preferring claustrophobic areas to easily pin opponents, the Snakeman is not a pushover in open areas, especially as it has a high degree of accuracy and can strafe. The Snakeman also has a relation somewhat to the Grunt, much like the Enforcer. A tier higher than the Enforcer, the Snakeman is essentially a highly trained mercenary designed to hunt down and slaughter unwary travelers. This opponent shares many properties with the earlier Willy the Spider opponent. This means that it lacks detection sounds or a proper death message. All sounds are vanilla based, only the mesh and QC code are different. It also is about the same size, meaning it needs a lot of space to properly fit in a level. Strategies * Do not be fooled by the fact that a Snakeman only does 11 damage per Nail. Due to firing dual Uzis, the damage can add up very quickly, often causing double the damage per hit due to both shots connecting. * While the Snakeman uses dual Uzis, it actually fires its projectiles from the base of the tail. This means that a couple of the shots can be hopped over; just know that the projectiles can be aimed up and down to reach you. * The Snakeman is essentially a glass cannon. It will dish out a lot of damage in a quick amount of time, but also cannot take much, being weaker than the Ogre. This means the best strategy is just to kill it as fast as possible. Using a Rocket Launcher to kill this thing quickly before it destroys your health is recommended. * As the projectiles the Snakeman fires are essentially slightly more powerful forms of dual Nailguns, it can easily eradicate your health if close to you. The chaotic nature of its projectiles means it can easily pick you off, even from a distance. This also means that they are easy candidates to get into infighting situations with other Monsters however. * The worst thing you can do with a Snakeman is allow it to have distance. Not only will its projectiles still likely hit you, it will be able to take advantage of its ability to rapidly strafe. This means that the Snakeman will be hard to hit while also easily tearing down your health. * When alone, the best strategy to use is to get very close to the Snakeman and Circle Strafe it with the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. If you are quick enough in your movement, you will kill it before it can return fire. Death Messages *''"Player"'' Appearances * Snakeman's Lair Sounds Gallery Snakeman fire.png|Mid-Fire Snakeman corpse.png|Corpse Snakeman gibs.png|Gibbed Uzi SnakemanTex.png|Texture map SnakemanTexUzi.png|Texture map of the gibbed uzi __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom enemies